


Lead Us Not Into Temptation

by HardStansOnly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And all that jazz, Choking, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Religious Content, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NCTOt3 Fest, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Ownership, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Safe Sane and Consensual, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Spitroasting, attempted exorcism, demon!jungwoo, exorcist!mark, i have a brand to protect, puppy!lucas, slight mutual pining, use lube kids, ~demon magic~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: And deliver us from Evil.Prompt:Character A is the exorcist attempting to the Character C ) out of Character B’s house. Character C seduces Character A and Character B in order to stay





	Lead Us Not Into Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I would be a crime against god and man to pass up the opportunity to write lust demon Jungwoo - S

Mark nearly didn't believe Lucas when he said that his new house was haunted - it would not be the first time his friend had made up a wild story so he wouldn’t have to face an empty place post breakup. He was now eating his words.

Sitting on Lucas' settee was in fact a demon. The demon appeared as a young man dressed in a black suit and shiny pointed leather boots. The black turtleneck accented the long neck while the silver necklace hanging drew the eye down to his chest.

"You're cuter than the last exorcist." The demon smiled, his voice softer than Mark was used to. Mark did his level best to ignore the tint of pink that coated the full lips. It would be his luck that Lucas was living with a lust demon. "You can call me Jungwoo," the demon ran a delicate hand through his orange hair. "What's your name?"

"Tell me you didn't sleep with it." Mark looked over to Lucas. His friend had a good heart but was known for doing particularly dumb shit. Sleeping with a demon would be a new level for stupid life choices, but Lucas had always been a sucker for a pretty face. Especially a pretty face that looked like he would eat him alive. "Please tell me you didn't fuck up like that."

"No, no, no." Lucas held up his hands, big brown eyes wide with honesty. "I mean he offered but I said no." Mark sent a silent thank you to the powers that be. Had Lucas slept with the demon, it would be much more difficult to dislodge him from the house. "Can you help me?"

"I've lived here far longer than you puppy." Jungwoo's face remained pleasant but Mark could hear the irritation. Jungwoo crossed one leg over the other, jaw inclining defiantly. "Why should I be the one to leave?" Lucas tried to stutter out some reason or another but Mark raised a hand. He learned a long time ago it wasn’t worth arguing. Demons didn’t care for human reasons and humans rarely cared for demons reasons. It saved everyone a lot of time and headaches to just get the exorcism done and over with.

"Because you don't belong here." Mark set down his bag. He nearly hadn’t brought his exorcism supplies but with how many people had lived in this house before Lucas he figured if there wasn’t a demon an energy cleansing could still help set his friend at ease. Pulling out the small spray bottle and rosary he began, "In the-"

"Oh sweetheart." Jungwoo purred, disappearing into smoke only to reappear barely a breath in front of him, eyes hooded and black. "That's in poor taste."

Lifting a water bottle he sprayed the demon with his own exorcism mixture making Jungwoo hiss in pain. It had taken a lot of tweaking for Mark to find the perfect mix to use for exorcisms that worked on more than traditional demons. Holy water was a staple yes but there were many forms of creatures it did not work on. Adding salt, rose oil, some hard to find herbs and boom. A spiritual multi-use spray. Or as Lucas called it: Catholic Clorox. "Poor taste is interrupting someone when they're talking." Mark calmly began reciting the exorcism rites. "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

"Have to be Catholic or at least Abrahamic for that to work." Jungwoo pressed close again. "What if I'm neither? What will you do?" The demon's lips ghosted next to his ear making Mark's face flare red of its own accord. "Little exorcist what will you do?"

"Mark." Lucas' voice sounded strangled. Looking down he noticed Jungwoo was now naked. Mark saw this coming to be honest. When demons realized he wasn’t just a kid with a beat up notebook but a fully ordained exorcist they pulled out all the stops to dissuade him. Cracking his neck he prepared to continue. Mark had a reputation to keep damn it, even if he would have liked to break off a piece of Jungwoo’s ass.

"Please stop thinking with your dick Lucas." Mark counted to five then sprayed Jungwoo again. This time the demon wisped away to appear again in the couch still very, very, naked. "I call upo-"

"Mark." The way his name curled like cigarette smoke from Jungwoo's mouth made him shiver. "That won't work." Mark breathed deeply. It _would_ work of he could get more than two words out. Next to him Lucas looked flushed an embarrassed. Glancing down and to no surprise Mark saw that he friend was hard in his pants. "Be a good puppy and come here Lucas." Jungwoo held out a hand, index finger curling slowly. As if being pulled by a leash Lucas stumbled forward until Mark grabbed him by the bicep.

"Don't you dare Lucas." Mark sniped. Lust demons in particular were already hard to exorcise since they fed off the sexual energy, acted upon or not, and the last thing Mark needed was Lucas feeding it. Across the room Jungwoo's head tilted, black eyes assessing them. Slowly a smile spread across the pink lips. The smile reminded Mark of a predator toying with its meal.

"He wants to fuck you puppy." Jungwoo purred making Lucas jolt and Mark to drop his hand like Lucas’ skin burned him. "I can smell it on him." Lucas' head whipped to the side to stare though Mark pointedly didn’t look at him. Mark was torn between the urges of dumping the mix in the spray bottle overtop Jungwoo's head and melting into the floor. Just because the demon was right didn't mean he had to admit it. Mark had spent every day of the last 5 years he'd known Lucas ignoring the urge to sleep with him and he wouldn't let himself be baited like this. "We could fuck him together Mark." Jungwoo tilted his head side to side gauging their reactions. "Put him on his knees just how he likes and fuck him from both ends." 

Lucas flared red looking back to the orange haired demon. "How the fuck?" Jungwoo simply giggled, body relaxing as it realized he had regained the upper hand. "How the hell do you know that?"

"I'm a lust demon puppy." A plume of smoke and then Jungwoo had Lucas by the jaw. Already the taller man was sinking to his knees by pure instinct. "I know what you want." Lucas shook, nearly drooling. "I know what you crave." Black eyes slid over to Mark. "Shall we make a deal?"

"No." Mark was barely keeping it together. Jungwoo was good. It was little wonder how he had managed to entrench himself so firmly here. "No deals. You are leaving."

"Hmph." Jungwoo huffed rolling his eyes. "My deal _Mark_ ," the word was heavy and it slid down his spine like molasses to pool in his groin. "We give puppy the fucking he desperately wants and I get to stay in my home. Lucas will be allowed to live here of course, but you will stop trying to boot me out." Mark gritted his teeth. "Do you know why your exorcism is inherently useless?"

"I'm sure you're about to tell me." Mark held the demon's gaze. He already knew Lucas was a lost cause. After being dumped by yet _another_ loser his friend was craving for someone, anyone, to fill the void which is why he had moved from two cities over to this place. How he managed to get a house with a lust demon Mark didn't know but he chalked it up to Jungwoo's energy drawing him in. Demons fed on the weak, the desperate, and the lonely.

"Because I'll just come back." Jungwoo carded his fingers through Lucas' hair where Lucas remained on his knees. "No matter how many times you kick me out I'll just come back. Right puppy?" Jungwoo looked down, thumb slipping between Lucas' lips. "Show me what a good boy you are." Immediately Lucas began sucking on the digit.

"Lucas." Mark warned but it was too late. Jungwoo wisped away taking Lucas with him. "Goddamnit." Mark dragged his hands down his face. Upstairs he could hear Lucas moaning already.

" _Mark_." The moan echoed down and right into his bones. The longer he stood there the more Lucas called out to him. Looking around the room Mark wracked his brain on ways he could salvage the situation though each time he thought of something Lucas cried out. At this point Jungwoo was at least twice as strong as before making it nearly impossible to drive him out until the energy dissipated. Listening to Lucas was not making things any easier. Since the cat was out of the bag could it really do much harm? Just walk up the stairs and let himself have the one thing he wanted.

Was he really about to fuck Lucas and a lust demon? He was an exorcist for goodness sake. He had taken vows and classes and-

"Come play with us Mark." Jungwoo's voice sounded like Jungwoo was standing behind him. Maybe he was, at least in some aspect. Physical restrictions never impeded any demon Mark had come across before and he greatly doubted it affected Jungwoo. "Lucas wants you to see him." Mark licked his lips trying to stay in one place. "Even if you don't agree to the deal Lucas did." Jungwoo's voice curled around him. "You no longer have any jurisdiction here exorcist. So," Mark gasped when a tongue dragged up his neck, "come play with us. You have nothing to lose."

Like that the presence in the room disappeared.

Fuck it.

Dropping his backpack of gear Mark locked Lucas' front door, kicked off his shoes and marched up the stairs. Entering the bedroom he was unsurprised to find Lucas already on his knees sucking off Jungwoo.

"Puppy look who joined us." Jungwoo cooed. Pulling off, Lucas looked up at him through his eyelashes, a blush dusting across his cheeks. "Undress Mark." The words were an order. If Mark hadn't given up the idea of control already he would have then. Jungwoo was hard to resist and impossible to disobey.

Under their gazes Mark stripped down, face hot and heart racing. When he finally stood naked Jungwoo motioned him over. Standing next to the demon felt odd but Mark was too distracted by Lucas gazing up at him looking happier than Mark could recall.

"Go on puppy." Jungwoo cooed. Lucas leaned forward, lips skimming along his hips as they ventured down. "Puppy has wanted this a very long time." Lucas nodded, big brown eyes glancing up from his work. "He's dreamed of having you in his mouth almost as much as he's pleasured himself calling out your name.” Lucas’ flushed a deeper red but didn’t deny it. In lieu of answering Lucas wrapped a hand around him before dragging his tongue over the head.

“Fuck.” Mark closed his eyes, breath coming out stuttered. Sliding his fingers through the brown strands Mark couldn’t stop the small groan, “Lucas.” Next to him Jungwoo purred as his hand joined Mark’s in Lucas’ hair.

“Kiss me Mark.” Warm fingertips slid along his jaw pulling him down. At the press of lips Mark sighed, the last of the tension releasing from his body. The demon guided the kiss starting with gentle brushes then coaxing his lips apart to explore his mouth. Tentatively sliding his tongue along Jungwoo’s he tightened his fingers in Lucas’ hair bucking slightly making Lucas moan. 

Mark rolled his hips at the same lazy pace Jungwoo was kissing him, melting under their combined attention. The feel of Lucas around him, throat closing when the older took him all the way down was making Mark’s knees weak but anytime he attempted to move Jungwoo held him fast. Only when Mark began to shake did Jungwoo relent.

“Fuck.” The whimper crawled out whinier than intended but with Lucas sucking on his tip Mark was nearly cross eyed. “Lucas stop. If you wanna, shit, get laid you gotta stop.” Lucas finally pulled off breathing heavily. Tears lined the dark lashes but he was smiling, pink tongue flicking out to catch some of the thick spit on lips. Dropping to his own knees Mark kissed him heavily letting out years of repressed want. It was wasn’t surprising that Lucas submitted so easily, there had been enough drunken talks that Mark knew what the older liked, but still the feeling of Lucas opening like an old book under his hands made him feel powerful.

“On the bed puppy.” Jungwoo’s voice cooed. Even as Lucas pulled away the older pressed a final kiss to Mark’s lips. “You too Mark.” Soft hands trailed up his spine as he picked himself up off the floor. “Where do you want to be little exorcist?” Jungwoo kissed just behind his ear. “How do you want to make our puppy feel good?” Mark stared into the black eyes a little unsure. “Oh?” Jungwoo leaned closer and inhaled deeply. When Jungwoo’s eyes opened again there was a hunger. “You like being told what to do too.” The grin stretched wide showing a row of straight teeth and pointed canines. “What a lucky demon I am.” Jungwoo gripped Mark’s jaw firmly. “Knees.” Mark sank down, “open.” Mark’s mouth dropped open. “Good boy.” The slide of Jungwoo against his tongue made Mark moan even as his eyes slipped shut. The demon’s skin was warmer than a humans and felt as if it would leave a trail of blisters where it touched even as Mark leaned in to take more. “Isn’t he pretty puppy?”

“Yes.” Lucas’ voice was still rough from his throat being used. “Mark you are so pretty on your knees.” Mark tried to pull off to breathe but strong fingers in his hair held him in place. For a moment he was caught between suffocation and coughing as Jungwoo pressed deeper into him. Mark was nearly convinced he was going to pass out when Jungwoo finally relented letting him fall down to his hands coughing and gasping for air. 

Mark almost asked for him to do it again.

“You did good Mark.” Jungwoo held out a hand to help him out. Taking the hand Mark stood still coughing a little. “Since puppy has spent every night the last six months he’s lived in my house begging for you to fuck him I’ll let you.” At that Lucas flared red again. “On your knees puppy.”

Climbing on the bed behind Lucas while Jungwoo sat patiently waiting while Mark coated his fingers to slowly massage at Lucas’ hole. When Lucas buried his face in the sheets Mark kissed a line up his spine. “You’re doing so good Xuxi.” Lucas keened a bit at the name. Slipping the tip of his finger in Lucas arched his spine. “Don’t be greedy, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Mark please.” Lucas bit his lip, knuckles going white in the sheets. “I can take it.” Mark inched his finger in a little more as Lucas let his knees slip farther apart.

“No touching Xuxi.” Jungwoo’s voice drew Mark’s attention to where Lucas’ hand was edging toward himself. “You should be thanking Mark. He’s taking such good care of you puppy.”

“Thank you Mark.” Lucas whimpered. Mark kissed his spine again finally slipping a second finger to scissor gently. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” Lucas breathed with each movement.

After three fingers Mark looked up to Jungwoo nodding. “Okay puppy are you ready?” Lucas nearly sobbed the small yes that was mumbled into the sheets. “Go on Mark.” Slicking himself up Mark slowly slid into Lucas, eyes scrunched closed as he tried to keep from falling to pieces at Lucas’ whines. “Do you like that puppy?”

“Yes.” Lucas curved his spine while arching his hips more trying to take him deeper. “Thank you Mark.” Taking in the planes of muscle and tanned skin already covered by a thin sheen of sweat Mark took a moment to breath past the need to snap his hips. He wanted to make Lucas feel good and that meant patience was needed on both of their parts.

“Puppy.” Jungwoo cooed rising to his knees. “Up.” Lucas obey raising himself to his hands, mouth already open. When Jungwoo pressed in Lucas clenched down around Mark dragging a moan from him. “Good boys.” Jungwoo purred petting Lucas’ hair gently. Black eyes flicked up to Mark and Jungwoo gave a nod to move.

Mark bit his lip as he began to move slowly at first but then building a rhythm when Lucas began to rut back against him. Grabbing Lucas’ hips Mark held him still so he could grind into him as Lucas groaned around Jungwoo. Hazarding a glance Mark found Jungwoo watching him with dark eyes and a smirk. The demon’s grin widened a bit a moment before jerking his hips forward making Lucas choke a bit. Then again, and a third time until Lucas tried pulling off but the hand on the back of his head kept in him place. Keeping their gazes locked Jungwoo pressed as deep as he could go even as Lucas struggled, even when Lucas’ eyes rolled up and tears spilled down the cheeks. Jungwoo kept himself buried down Lucas’ throat until Lucas came jerking between them, body being held up by their efforts only.

When Jungwoo finally released Lucas’ the older fell to the bed gasping for air while twitching and barely lucid. “Mark please.” Lucas’ voice was barely there but it was so full of need that Mark couldn’t deny him. “Mark.” Nails biting into Lucas’ skin, Mark began to snap his hips making Lucas moan brokenly at the over stimulation.

“Harder Mark.” Jungwoo’s voice was in his ear, feverishly warm hands sliding down his ribs to settle on his waist. Mark glanced to the side and sure enough the demon was behind him. Moving his knees he obeyed making Lucas twist under him. “More.” Lucas was near screaming under him with his long arms gripping the sheets white knuckled above his head, already getting hard again. 

When Mark came he held Lucas in place listening to him whine and sniff out a small thank you. Gently pulling out Mark collapsed next to Lucas watching raptly as Jungwoo took his place. The demon leaned over gripping the brown strands pressing Lucas’ face deeper into the bed as he fucked into him mercilessly ignoring the pleas for mercy, for more, for permission to cum again. Jungwoo kept Lucas writhing until finally he murmured something and Lucas tensed a moment before cumming again with a pained cry. Pulling out Jungwoo forced Lucas onto his back before painting his chest. Black eyes regarded them a moment then Jungwoo leaned closer, fingers dipping into the mess and pushing into Lucas’ mouth. Wrapping a large hand around Jungwoo’s wrist Lucas sucked them clean with heavy eyes.

“You belong to me now Lucas.” Jungwoo purred in approval, fingers sliding out to scoop up more. When Jungwoo held his fingers out to Mark he stared a moment then leaned up to lick them keeping eye contact. “And you do too Mark.”

Mark knew they probably would regret this later but right now he curled close to Lucas to kiss him gently. Next to them Jungwoo lay cooing softly at how pretty they were.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


End file.
